A Dog's Picture
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: Uhm.. so i thought i'd give Yaoi a try. yes, i like Yaoi- boyXboy parings- even though i am as straight as the day is long... does that make sense? Anyway, puppyshipping... sorta... onesided... if OOC means out-of-character... then this is definately OOC!


__ **This was actually very interesting and pretty fun to write! Can you consider this a Yaoi? That is what i was shooting for. If it is considered a Yaoi.... those who dont like, dont read. (I've always wanted to say that.... IDK why...) X) **

**Implied puppyshipping... onesided? If that means Joey likes Seto and we dont know if Kaiba likes him back... then yes... onesided.**

**Joey: i cant believe ya did this to me.**

**Me: sorry, Joey, but i've been wanting to try Yaoi for a while now... if this could be considered Yaoi... and this just came to me... i'm surprised i even thought of it myself... i just started typing randomly and this story was formed.**

**Joey: quit ramblin' and get on with da story!**

**Me: Jeez! touch-y!**

**Anyways, i dont own yugioh or Inuyasha.... dont ask, you'll see... and nor do i own puppyshipping- if puppyshipping this be.... which i pretty am sure this is and pretty am sure this is Yaoi... but you might think differently. ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Oneshot:**_

_**A Dog's Picture**_

"What the heck?!" was all he could say.

Yugi stared at his best friend, Joey's, drawing with an extremely confused expression on his panda face.

Yugi sat there at his art table in his art class. Joey sat next to him while Marik and Ryou sat across from them.

Marik was busy finger-painting- he said that he worked better when he physically worked with the paint- and Ryou was too consumed in drawing a perfect replica of Inuyasha, his favorite Anime character at the moment to notice what was happening across from them.

Joey sat with his head in his hand. He had a glazed look in his eyes and looked somewhat distant. He had a huge, wobbly smile on his face. You know the look cartoon guys get when they think of a girl they like? Yeah, if that helps, that's what Joey's smile looked like.

But Yugi didn't notice that. No. he was too preoccupied with the blonde's drawing.

It was good, yes, well made. Actually, almost perfect. There were a few erase marks here and there and it may have been off balance a bit- but not enough to notice.

It was completely black pencil on white paper. No color added to it.

But the thing was… it looked like something a _fangirl_ would draw. Except replace the fangirl with Joey.

"Hey, Joey? Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked his friend.

Joey sighed unexpectedly and strangely for the blond _never _sighed- especially not in such a girly way!- before.

Yugi looked up from the sketch to see boy staring off into space. The tri-hair-colored teen tried to what his friend was looking at.

Yugi found it to be a locked up fire extinguisher.

"Uhm… Joey?" Yugi tried again.

The blond said nothing.

"Joey?"

The boy remained silent.

"Jounouchi?"

Yugi was sure Joey would ask why he'd just been called a random Japanese name, but he was wrong. Joey didn't react.

"Blond that seems to be oblivious to a lot of things except food and can't keep out of a fight with Seto Kaiba?"

Joey seemed to react to the name of the CEO. Yugi wasn't so sure if it was meant to be for Kaiba or not. The blonde's reaction: _another sigh._

"DANG!"

At the sudden, loud response of the smallest teen, Ryou and Marik instantly stopped what they were doing.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked, clearly concerned for his friend who had slightly irritated look on his face.

"Joey wont listen to me!" Yugi answered.

"Let me give it a go." Marik said. "Hey, Mutt, Yugi wants ya."

_Another sigh!_

"Well, that was out of character." The Egyptian muttered.

"If you think _that's _out of character, then check out his picture!" Yugi retorted.

Ryou and Marik peered at the clearly-in-La-La-Land male's drawing. Their eyes went wide with shock and confusion.

"What the heck?!" the platinum blond and the white haired boys said in unison.

"That's what I said and what I was trying to talk to him about." Yugi said. "But clearly," he pointed over to the day-dreaming Joey, "he won't hear me."

Ryou thought he'd give it a try. "Hey, Joey? Joey?" he waved his hand in front of the blonde's face to get his attention. When that didn't work, he tried snapping his fingers in front of the fair-haired boy's mug and tapping him on the forehead and shoulder. Nothing worked.

"We need help." Marik decided.

* * *

Atem was having trouble with his clay piece. It just wouldn't stay balanced! It'd keep going lopsided no matter how hard he tried.

He scowled.

Bakura, who had unfortunately been put to sit next to him for this class, sniggered. Bakura loved seeing the pharaoh have trouble with something as simple as art.

Bakura, on the other hand, was doing wonderfully with his art piece. If fact, it was worthy of a lot of money, praise, and a spot in an Art Museum.

Malik, Marik's Yami (who they had decided to call _Malik_ because they couldn't think of anything else and it was easy to remember), was trying to copy Bakura's painting, in hopes of a good grade, with no avail.

Back to Atem, he was still trying to balance the stupid pot when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see it was Yugi who had tapped him. (The Hikaris + Joey and their respective Yamis sat at tables next to each other.)

"What is it, Aibou?" Atem asked his Hikari.

"Could you get Joey for us? … He is kind of off in his own world and won't listen to us."

Bakura had obviously heard.

"OOH! OOH! LET ME DO IT! LET ME DO IT!" he chanted.

"Anything to get him out of his trance." Yugi said, ignoring Ryou's muttered: "Oh, no!"

"YES!" Bakura turned around in his seat until he was facing Joey- Joey sat behind him… I guess you could say.

All the Hikaris watched to see what Bakura would do worked and the other two Yamis either watched with joy- Malik- or regret for letting the Thief King do this- Atem.

Bakura grabbed the yellow straw hair on the back of Joey's head and yanked down as hard as he could.

This resulted in… nothing?

"What?!" all six said in harmony.

Yugi banged his head against the desk a few times. "There is something wrong with that pup." He said, his voice muffled against the tabletop.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling lunch, Joey came out of his trance and hid his picture carefully within the confinements of his Red Eyes Black Dragon binder. Although, he did realize something funny. His picture was laying face down on the table when he came to. He hoped no one looked at it.

Before he left the classroom, however, he was stopped by the Yugi and the other five that he had Art class with.

Yugi was the one who asked. "Joey… do you have a crush on a certain… _dragon_???"

"Dragon? Whaddya mean, Yoog? You're confusin' me." Joey replied although he had a sneaking suspicion…

"Joey, you're picture… hearts, you, an owner of a _dragon_." Yugi said… not wanting to say the dragon owner's name aloud.

_Dang. _Joey blushed a deep red.

* * *

**Me: see... that wasnt so bad!**

**Joey: humph.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* **


End file.
